


Lost Boys Found

by emynn (orphan_account)



Series: Fluff n Stuff [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the saying goes, "make new friends, but keep the old. One is silver and the other gold." Severus and Harry learn it's never too late to reunite with old friends, even if they're of the plush toy variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boys Found

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to what I refer to in my head as my "Fluff 'n' Stuff Verse" and is a follow up to [Stuffed with Love](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/21700.html#cutid1) and will make MUCH more sense if you read that first. I'm dedicating it to , who was rather traumatized that Severus's old childhood toy didn't recognize him now that he's a grown up. I hope this soothes some of your angst! Of course, HarryBear is a creation of . Title an obvious reference to Peter Pan's lost boys.

“Hey, you,” Harry said, handing Severus a cup of tea. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Severus replied. He took the beverage and eased himself into an armchair. “I’m rather tired.”

Harry laughed. “Well, that could be more because we spent half the night shagging than your recent attack by a plush snake.”

Severus sniffed indignantly and held the cup up to his lips. “I refuse to respond to your rather juvenile remark.”

“So says the man who was still cuddling with his teddy bear when I got out of bed this morning.”

Severus’s face flushed. “It’s only because he reminds me of you.”

Harry smiled and kissed Severus’s forehead. “You don’t have to explain yourself. I think it’s sweet.”

“I am _not_ sweet,” Severus said with a scowl.

“Of course not,” Harry agreed. “Breakfast?”

“Bacon, please,” Severus replied immediately.

Harry pulled out the spelled-warm plate he had left in the cupboard. His Severus was a creature of habit. Hopefully it didn’t clog his arteries. “Enjoy.”

Severus made quick work of devouring his breakfast. Harry took a seat in the chair opposite him and watched him contentedly. As much as he had joked about the ridiculousness of Severus’s accident, it had shaken him to his core. Now that he knew what it felt like to be loved by Severus, he couldn’t imagine not having him in his life. The thought of having all the happiness he felt whenever he was with his lover destroyed by a toy snake was terrifying.

“I was just cleaning up the place,” Harry said, mostly just to talk so he didn’t have to sit in silence and ruminate about a life without Severus. “Once I finish up in here, I was going to sit in the library and do some research. Want to join me?”

“I should,” Severus nodded, thoughtfully tapping his chin with a piece of bacon. “I wouldn’t want you to injure yourself in the process. What are you researching?”

“I want to make sure I dispose of Sigmund properly. I was just going to incinerate him, but I was afraid the magic would dispel and cast itself on another object in the house. Don’t want to have a murderous spatula or something.”

Severus dropped his fork. “You…you want to destroy Sigmund?”

“Um, Severus? You nearly lost your leg to that thing. You could have been killed. Why wouldn’t I get rid of it?”

“He’s not a thing!” Severus insisted. “And he didn’t mean it.”

Harry paused. Severus was beginning to appear embarrassed by his outburst, but there was something deeper than that. Somehow, Severus’s eyes had lost their usual hard, scrutinizing edge, and he had developed the softened mien of a young boy terrified of losing his favorite toy.

“Severus,” Harry said slowly. “He could still hurt you.”

Severus huddled in on himself. Really, it was stunning how much a grown man who had struck fear in countless students in Hogwarts just by walking down the corridors could make himself appear to me a vulnerable child. “He wouldn’t,” he said stiffly. “There’s no need for you to do anything with him. He’s just a toy. And I won’t have you destroying him after I’ve finally found him after all these years.”

Harry knelt down beside Severus and took his hand. “I know that when you were little Sigmund was your protector. But he’s dangerous now. Can’t you let me be your protector now? I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

Severus glared at him. “I won’t have you treat him as you would a rabid pet Labrador Retriever all so you can fulfill some tripe romantic delusion.”

Harry sighed. “Severus, you know I don’t want to do this, but can’t you see where I’m coming from?”

“Talk to him!” Severus burst out. “You call yourself a Parselmouth. Talk to him. He’ll tell you he won’t hurt me again.”

Harry considered this. Severus _did_ have a point. He’d had success with talking with inanimate snakes before, and this plush snake already moved around a bit on his own. He still didn’t think it would do any good, but if it made Severus happy… “ _Accio Sigmund._ ”

The snake flew right into Harry’s waiting hands. He gripped it strongly enough so it couldn’t get away but not so hard to hurt it, if plush toys could even feel pain. _Hello,_ he hissed experimentally.

 _You sssspeak ssssnake,_ Sigmund hissed back. He coiled himself around Harry’s arm. His fur was soft and smooth. _Excellent. I’ve been ssso lonely._

Harry ignored Severus. He knew without looking he was giving him a look of smug victory. _You know you hurt Severusss._

Sigmund looked confused. _Severusss? Never. I love Severusss. I had to protect him from the wicked Tobiasss. Severusss hass been lossst for ssso long. I misssss him._

 _Tobiasss is dead,_ Harry hissed. _You attacked Severusss._

Sigmund slithered down Harry’s body and over to Severus. Severus reached down and placed him on his lap. “Hello, Sigmund,” he murmured.

 _Severusss, it ISSS you,_ Sigmund gasped. _I’m ssso sssssorry._

“What’s he saying?” Severus asked.

Sigmund wound himself around Severus’s shoulders. _My Severusss, how you’ve grown!_ He wiggled his tail in front of Severus’s nose, eliciting a soft chuckle from the man. _But ssstill my Severusss. I have found my Severusss!_

 _He’s my Severussss too,_ Harry said firmly. _And I won’t sssee you or anyone elssse hurt him._

Sigmund shook his head vigorously. _Never. I love Severusss_. Sigmund continued coiling himself around Severus, clearly delighted, as if he were doing some snake-like dance. _Severusss! You’re back!_

“Harry, what is he saying?” Severus repeated. “You _know_ I get aroused when you speak Parseltongue, and it’s a rather disconcerting sensation to feel that way when your favorite childhood toy is wrapped around you.”

Harry smiled as he took in the scene before him. Severus had never shared much about his childhood, but Harry had seen enough to know that it had been lonely and frightening. Ever since they had returned to Spinner’s End, Harry had spent many a restless night wondering how young Severus ever managed to get to sleep at night with such an abusive father. More than once Harry had wished he had been born in his father’s place so he could have offered Severus some comfort and support much earlier in life. But now, seeing him cuddle with Sigmund, a soft look of contentment on his face, Harry knew that Severus had gotten along just fine.

Harry stroked the top of Sigmund’s head and gave Severus a quick kiss. “He’s happy you’re home.”

Severus nodded, a fond smile upon his face as he let Sigmund wind around his arms and in between his fingers. Harry had rarely seen him look so peaceful. “I might retire for a little while now that I’ve eaten. I’m afraid my leg’s still a bit sore.”

Harry helped Severus out of his chair and placed a supporting arm around his waist. “Come on, then. Up you get.”

It was odd, Harry thought as he guided Severus to their room. While he was overjoyed that Severus had regained one of the few happy relics of his childhood and was making a full recovery, Harry couldn’t help but feel a little concerned. Not that Sigmund would hurt Severus again, but more that this little reunion would result in Severus casting aside HarryBear.

Harry nearly smacked himself with the thought. They were both grown men. There was no need to be _jealous_ of a toy. And he _wasn’t_ , truly. It was just that it was so difficult to find Severus a present that wasn’t so damn practical, like a book or a cauldron, and that Harry had managed to create something that Severus loved just because it reminded him of Harry was…well, it made Harry feel special. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel to see HarryBear tucked away on some shelf like a forgotten souvenir from a long ago summer holiday.

Severus slipped into bed without Sigmund ever disentangling from his arms. “Ahh,” he said as Harry pulled the covers around him, “I’m afraid I’m more tired than I thought.”

Harry kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry about it. Sleep as long as you like. Anything you need?”

Severus dug through the blankets. “Where is he?” he muttered. Sigmund came out from where he was buried beneath the sheets and stretched out across Severus’s shoulders. “A-ha!” He pulled HarryBear out and clutched him to his chest. “No, I should be fine.”

Harry couldn’t help the grin from spreading across his face. “Still attached to HarryBear now that you have Sigmund back?”

“I don’t think Sigmund minds,” Severus said reasonably.

Indeed, Sigmund was sliding over HarryBear. _Ssssweet_ , he hissed speculatively. _I sensssse love._

“No, I reckon he doesn’t,” Harry replied. He couldn’t resist the urge to kiss Severus again. “It’s nice to see you like this. Not under the weather, of course. But all curled up in bed…”

A look of uncertainty spread across Severus’s face. “You don’t find this childish or off-putting? I assure you I have no intention of adapting other infantile behavior. I am a grown man.”

“I think you proved you were a grown man last night when you had your cock in my arse,” Harry said with laugh. “But I mean it. It’s sweet seeing you like this. I like seeing you happy. I’m glad to know you still have some child-like innocence left.”

Severus nodded. “As long as you understand I’m not suffering from some Peter Pan syndrome.”

“On my honor,” Harry pledged solemnly.

“Good.” Severus paused. “If you’re not otherwise engaged, you might join us.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. Severus was curled on his side with a slightly alarmed looking HarryBear tight against his chest, while Sigmund coiled over top of them both. “Are you sure there’s room for me?”

Severus pulled Harry towards him until he fell into the bed. “For you? Always.”


End file.
